Impossible
by iiValkyria
Summary: My first ongoing story.. and a bit lusty one at that, too. x3 *Ahem* Long story short: Gon annoys Killua. Killua pins down Gon. : 'nuff said.
1. Impossible

Haha.. Just saying, I really love Hunter x Hunter and GonxKillua is one of my favorite couples. This is my first story and I hope I get some feedback on how to improve it.. if anyone actually reads this.

**Contains mild kissing.. and whatnot. Sexual Activity (ahem) may increase with future chapters** :)

Anime: Hunter x Hunter

Killua smiled absently at Gon's elated chatter, nodding and smiling at appropriate moments, although not really listening to anything Gon was blabbering on about. He was content to find that his harebrained-friend hadn't noticed anything out of the usual and Killua could just sit back and enjoy the moment, for he knew it wouldn't last forever however much he wanted it to.

"Ne? Ne? Killua?" Gon asked, cocking his head to the side and tipping over a bit as his lips spread into an unhappy frown. He stared at Killua with his large, brown eyes, totally unaware of the effects of his melting gaze.

Killua tensed and blushed furiously as his left hand flew up quickly to cover the lower half of his face in immense embarrassment to be caught off guard. Summoning his self-control, Killua scoffed and returned Gon's gaze with glaring, blue eyes, only twitching a little at the overwhelming clarity he saw in their depths. Killua's blush flared like wildfire. He closed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows in an attempt to save his last shred of dignity.

"Ba.. Baka! Don't stare at me like that.. I can read you like an open book!" he said stubbornly, crossing his arms in indignation, "I mean, it… it's okay if it's me.. But what if I were an enemy?"

Gon laughed softly and touched the bloodied cloth that was currently wrapped around his forehead, edged with soft, black spikes. "You had that far-away look in your eyes again, Killua.. I'm getting kinda worried, I know I've been pressing for days on it and I know you hate me prying, but aren't we friends? Let me help! "Ne, Killua! Let me help!"

Killua blinked once, and his expression remained a blank slate of apathy. He had retreated within himself, inside his shell. He panicked under the pressure and heard the distant pleadings of Gon. Killua subconsciously covered his ears with his hands, trying to block out the growing cries of his best friend.. until he could take it no more.

"KILLU-!" In .01 seconds, Killua lunged forwards from the crouching position he was in and wrapped his arms around a wide-eyed Gon, sending both of them onto the ground in a tumble with Killua on top.

Killua pinned Gon to the ground, both his arms and hands at the sides of Gon's head, his legs straddling Gon's skinny ones. Gon stared at the shadowy figure in surprise and began calling his name before he was silenced once again; this time, with Killua's mouth.

Killua pressed his lips against Gon's again, forcefully, wishing his friend would somewhat respond. Coming up for air, Killua paused for a minute and looked at the other anxiously, searching his face for signs of a response.

His spirits soared when Gon slowly blushed.. a gentle redness that spread across his cheeks. His deep, brown eyes were glimmering and he reached up slowly to finger Killua's snowy hair. He wrapped a delicate curl around his finger and Killua grabbed his hand, holding it in place with the same blinding speed and brute force that was unmatched by any other. Gon knew he couldn't escape even if he tried. But it's not like he wanted to anyway..

. . . . TO BE CONTINUED. ( Wahahaha.. xD )


	2. Impossible: Chapter 2

Okay... I realize this is shorter than chapter 1... Buuut.. Enjoy! :D

Anime: Hunter x Hunter

Couple: Killua x Gon

The two stared at each other silently, each one as self-conscious as their counterpart. Gon stared at Killua openly, without expression. His hand was still clutched in Killua's own, tight, nervous grip. His grip tightened and Gon only cringed in discomfort. Killua blushed further, the redness of his skin complimenting his snow white hair.

Gon touched Killua's face with his fingertips, caressing his cheek lovingly. "Ne, Killua.. This is a bit embarrassing," Gon whispered, smiling feebly.

"I-Idiot! Who do you think is more embarrassed here?" he retorted fiercely, followed by a loud, nervous laugh that was SUPPOSED to break the awkwardness, although it only heightened the tenseness more by tenfold.

"K-Killua.. ? Since we're like this, we might as well do something," Gon suggested, shrugging as if they were merely talking about the weather.

The silver-haired boy gulped, restraining himself from smothering Gon with kisses. Things were finally.. finally heading in the right direction. Killua played it off cooly with a disinterested smirk.

"Hehhh? Well, only if YOU insist.."

"But, you know, Killua, you can always come to me with your troubles," Gon said with a laugh. He raised his head upwards and gave Killua a small peck on the lips, to which his friend blushed profusely, blowing his cool and composed act to pieces.

The two exchanged glances again, before Gon closed his eyes. Killua touched his spiky, black hair gently, playing with the snarls and leaned down to kiss him. The kisses were soft and compassionate at first, as if savoring the taste, then became more forceful, insistent, and needing. Killua was drunk and feverish, longing to have Gon only for himself. Forever and ever.

His thoughts were muddled and his vision unclear as Killua released Gon's hand from its prison only to reach for his counterpart's waist, releasing his pent-up frustration and tearing the elastic, the carefully sewn seams ripped apart by the force.


End file.
